


Brat

by dreaminrubies



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, F/M, Multi, PWP, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminrubies/pseuds/dreaminrubies
Summary: You've been a brat and Daddy!Gwilym needs to make sure the lesson sticks





	Brat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell, whatever. Also probably not my finest work, but it's just delicious smut so enjoy.

The car ride is quiet, with you being very sullen and pouty. Gwilym would be amused if he wasn't so annoyed with your behavior during the past few days. Even you have to be admit that you've been horrid. An insolent little girl. You feel the nerves and excitement tangle in your stomach as you get closer and closer to Brian's house. You shift in the seat as you feel the wetness between your legs. 

"Don't you dare make a mess or I'll make you lick it clean, little girl," Gwilym warns.

You give him an insolent huff so he takes one hand off the wheel and slaps your bare inner thigh, making you whimper. Oh yeah, naughty little girls don't deserve to wear skirts or trousers so you're just in a shirt and a pair of panties that cling uncomfortably against your damp skin.

"You really are in need of a good lesson," he hums as he pulls into the driveway and you can feel embarrassment flood your body as you realize you're going to have to walk up to the door in those panties. 

Gwilym gets out of his side and walks over to your door, opening it for you.

"Daddy," you try sweetly, but of course he's having none of that as he takes you by the arm and forces you to stand, your legs going a bit wobbly.

"You've had plenty of chances, my dear. You've made your bed," he tells you simply and walks you up to the door, letting you both inside.

"To the corner," he instructs as he smacks your slightly exposed cheeks for good measure and it makes you shiver. You pout as you drag yourself over to the corner and wait.

The silence is torture and you're tempted to turn around when suddenly you hear Brian and Gwilym talking and you press your thighs together.

"Oh no, you spread those legs apart right now, little girl," Brian orders and you whimper as you shift your legs apart, feeling your excitement drip down your thighs.

"At least she's listening to you," Gwilym says with amusement.

"Yes, well even the naughtiest of little girls know when they need to start obeying," Brian replies and you hear his footsteps as he walks up behind you. "Your Daddy is going to watch as I put you in your place," he whispers in your ear as he roughly squeezes your tits then your ass and finally your dripping pussy.

"P...please, I'm sorry, so sorry, I'll behave," you beg as you try to not grind against his hand.

"Oh you'll be the most well behaved little girl on the planet once I'm finished with you."

They take you upstairs, making you walk in front of them and you feel your nipples start to harden.

"I thought about giving her a red ass before bringing her over, but I figured you'd want the pleasure," Gwilym tells Brian.

"It's very thoughtful of you, my boy," he replies and you can bet that Gwil is blushing right now. It's hard not to when Brian praises you.

Once you're in the room, Brian walks behind you and takes a firm hold of your hair. "Now then, my naughty little brat, you are going to strip then bend over. It's clear this lovely little ass of yours needs my attention. Do you understand?"

"Y...yes," you pushed out and he yanks hard on your hair.

"Yes what?"

Oh fuck. "Yes...granddaddy," you whisper and feel the heat coil in your belly.

"Much better."

Your hands tremble a bit as you pull your shirt over your head, revealing your bare breasts and hard nipples. Then you reach down and tug your panties down your legs, slowly stepping out of them. You feel incredibly revealed as you walk over and bend over the bench, your pussy and ass on full display. You recognize Gwil's shoes as he stands in front of the bench, fingers pulling through your hair.

"I've told Brian that he doesn't need to cuff you down, don't make him change his mind, little girl," he bends down to whisper into your ear.

"Yes, Daddy, thank you," you whisper.

Suddenly you feel a strong hand push down on your lower back before a hard smack lands on your bare ass. It makes you yelp. Another one shortly follows and after a few moments you lose track as the spanking continues. The warm feeling soon turns into gnawing burn.

"Oh baby girl, I've forgotten how fast you turn pink," Brian says as he pauses the spanking and gently caresses your ass, giving your skin a bit of relief. "I bet you've been fantasizing about this moment, it's been awhile since I had to put you in your place," he muses, his hand dipping lower to stroke at your wet pussy.

"Gwil, dear, show her what I'll be using next," Brian instructs and Gwilym's hand slips under your chin to lift your head up to show you the round leather paddle and you just whine in response.

You brace yourself as Brian begins to paddle you and you're not sure if the wetness dripping down your thighs or face is getting to you more. Your skin feels like it's on fire and you can't help but let out a needy sob.

"She's practically made a puddle," Brian says as he hand lightly slaps at your pussy and you can hear the sticky sound his hands makes when slapping your damp flesh and the embarrassment makes you feel about twenty degrees warmer.

"You should taste her," Gwilym says.

"As if I need your permission," Brian retorts and your stupid self snorts with amusement.

"Brat," Gwilym hisses in your ear and leans over to smack your pussy then drags one finger agonizingly over your clit.

"Daddy," you whine, the neediness heavy in your voice.

Brian tells Gwilym to come over to him and you almost jump off the bench when a warm tongue swipes over your wet pussy.

"You need to stay still or you won't get to come," Brian tells you seriously.

Brian and Gwil takes turns licking and fingering your pussy and tight hole and honestly you can't tell who is who and you don't give a fuck. They keep at it for awhile and your belly clenches with pleasure.

"Daddy, granddaddy pleaseeeee, fuck, please," you beg and sound like a wanton little slut.

"Go on, baby girl," Brian tells you and Gwilym's mouth presses against your pussy, holding your hips as you come against his mouth. The stubble gives him away.

All of your limbs feel like jelly and you haven't been given permission to move yet, and you're not sure you'll even be able to.

"Stay still for just a few more moments, baby girl," Brian says as Gwilym lifts your face.

"Darling girl, you look wrecked," he smiles as he wipes your face gently with a washcloth while Brian applies a soothing cream to your sore bottom.

"I do hope you bought more suitable clothing for her to wear after," Brian says.

"Yes of course," Gwilym replies and goes to get the bag he brought with him while Brian takes hold of you and helps you stand. He sits and holds you in his lap and you wince when your sore ass connects with his thighs.

"I know, baby girl, you'll be feeling that for awhile," he tells you, keeping you close in his arms. Gwilym returns with his bag and pulls some clothing out of it for you. Brian helps you stand you blush as Gwilym dresses you, pulling your panties up your legs and a dress over your head. You move in closer and press yourself against him.

"I'm sorry, daddy," you whisper, peering up at him and giving him your best soft doe eyes.

"Are you going to be my good little girl from now on?" He asked as one hand strokes down your hair.

"Yes, daddy, I promise."

Brian moves behind you and kisses the top your head, making your limbs turn to jelly again and you're glad Gwil has a good grip on you.

"Come downstairs with me, I'm going to feed you both before you leave," he says.


End file.
